Tendon straps are widely known in the prior art. These known tendon straps suffer from various disadvantages, including: the straps lose tension during use; are uncomfortable to wear; and are bulky to wear. The tension problem associated with conventional tendon straps has been previously addressed by using hook and loop fasteners, such as VELCRO®, using a buckle to secure a strap-like member, or including a tendon supporting member as part of a larger joint brace. The hook and loop fasteners are disadvantageous because hook and loop fasteners do not adequately prevent the strap from losing tension during use. Using a buckle to secure a strap suffers the disadvantage of discomfort resulting from the use of a strap from compression and often requires an additional piece of material to prevent the contact of the buckle with a user's skin during use. Configurations that include a tendon supporting member as part of a larger joint brace create unnecessary bulk making the larger joint brace undesirable to be used in an athletic setting. For examples of various configurations of known tendon supporting devices see the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,528; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,242; U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,124; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,946; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,525; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,620. While each of these devices appears suitable for its intended purpose, the configurations disclosed are generally uncomfortable or bulky to wear, less than satisfactory in operation, or both. The problem with hook and loop secured tendon supporting devices is that the hook and loop connection tends to lose tension during use, resulting in a reduction in therapeutic effected gained from securing the device. Other configurations will use straps that have a large surface area in contact with a user's skin, have buckles that contact and cause discomfort with a user's skin, or are generally more bulky. Each of these aspects of previous configurations is undesirable, especially when used in athletic competitions. It would be desirable to provide a tendon strap that would not lose tension, would be comfortable against a user's skin, and would not be bulky when worn.